Emandsam
Emandsam or Emily Pearce (lives in Australia) is a Off Topic Wikia, Bitzer NDCP User (and now a user and a fan of Criminal Case) who is a friend of Shazam7121 and DoodlebobGamer12 and sometimes a Australian rapper and writer, he talks Shazam about MUGEN!, and he joined the community somewhere in 2016 where he joined after he met Shazam7121, in his real appearance not to been show in the internet has Brown Hair. He is a Robloxian, MUGEN Character Creator, and he has his Primary Group on ROBLOX, he joined Skype since 2016 and join skype calls during July, he makes MUGEN videos and asked for MUGEN Requestes Stuffs to DoodlebobGamer12 and Overbreakball, and made other stuffs on his channel His YouTube Channel "Mr Fiunn" is There https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCycdQOi94UYob5anQPJ_R1A He makes Requests MUGEN fights, and he like's drinking is Pepsi, emandsam is also a page maker from Roblox Off Topic Wikia, Super Mario and new friends Adventures wikia and other wikias. SesameMalcolm99 joined the chat on a wikia, and he talks about that he's gonna work on a special halloween battle, and emily wrote a joke line of it "I am spooky and i have a Skeleton Mask" He knows about Caza Zach the pretend account of Shazam since in a MUGEN chat during 2016 this year. He host some rare MUGEN Characters and recorded a video about it about "Soul Retards is Hosted At My Website" He made videos in a nutshell and personal real life and voices in real life! He made some WIP from MUGEN, in some case you will never tell!, and he has fixed characters that will coming soon up to his website!, and he made 7 Characters for MUGEN so far! He maybe has a mother and father, during in a call where emily's mom came in back in a call with LionLo and Nath and emily's dad back in a group pm call with Shazam He joined YouTube in Jan 28, 2013 He helps Caza Zach (Shazam7121) for characters that needs to be done and so are the read-me to other characters! He has his Character name Super Shazam123 (an paletteswap of SuperLuigi) who also helped by DoodlebobGamer12 Roles: Shazam7121 Rap Battles: * Lego (scrapped) (Reason to his bandicam audio is bad) * Mr. Bean * Himself (Shazam vs Zack 2) * Peach * Daisy Epic Rap Battles of Skype: * Himself Trivia His membership of ROBLOX is OBC He also made some bad user good user videos, message videos and my reaction videos He asked Shazam7121's ROBLOX about gears and ROBLOX hats! His probably known is write some lines for some rap battles He known for being Shazam's Girlfriend but he isn't shazam's girlfriend anymore, he's a male! His famous jokes are Eat My Poopy Butt-hole and I DON'T EVEN KNOW!!!! unfortunately the eatmypoopybutthole call is deleted during SesameMalcolm99 (SonnyBoy) closed his account He joined MUGEN maybe in 2013 or 2014 cause I DONT EVEN KNOW!!!!!! He asked Shazam7121 about making sprites from like MUGEN or some games! He ask Shazam7121 if he can watch it for some videos that Shazam7121 is working on! He met Shazam during a chat on his wikia with DoodlebobGamer12, and shazam's pretend self Caza Zach! He was also appear in Shazam's Call where he told SesameMalcolm99 and Emandsam to say Hue Hue Hue, to meant to be a joke from DoodlebobGamer12Category:Shazam's Friends Category:DoodlebobGamer12's Friends Category:Characters Category:Characters who got to say Skype Call Jokes Category:Characters who don't let you know about it's Birthday or Age Category:Male Category:Emandsam